The present disclosure relates generally to network-based applications, and more specifically, to an enhanced software application platform. Applications or services are increasingly being provided using networks. For example, applications have been delivered as a service in Software-as-a-Service (SaaS) architectures. Problems have arisen in this area. For example, provisioning and/or upgrading such applications is labor intensive. As another example, access to items such as log files and audit information is difficult. As yet another example, using more than one application that is delivered using networks as described above has many seams that may hinder productivity and integration. As yet another example, multiple applications may require multiple authentications.